A rectangle is $2$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $9$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $2\text{ cm}$ $9\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 centimeters. The width is 9 centimeters. Thus the area is $2\times9$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 9 = 18 $ We can also count 18 square centimeters.